


Everything Will Be All Right

by stillskies



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Touya gives Yue his powers, Sakura watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will Be All Right

She understands as soon as she reaches the window. Touya slumps forward suddenly, and Yue-san catches him, but she sees Touya’s face before. The way Touya smiled, the way he unquestioningly gave up his magic for Yue-san. For Yukito-san.

So that they didn’t disappear.

She understands.

*

After everything, she spends a lot of time watching them. Mostly, she watches Touya.

It worries her that he hasn’t recovered completely. Kero-chan and Yue-san have warned her that he may never be more than he is now, but she refuses to believe that. Her brother is more than this tired person who wanders the house in a daze, who stops taking on part-time jobs. Touya is invincible and can bounce back from anything.

So she watches and she helps. She makes more food and forces him to eat it. She tries to make more noise so as not to startle him when she approaches, despite his tired _kaijuu_ and half-hearted smirks. She pushes him towards the stairs at night, lecturing him on the importance of a good night’s sleep.

“After all,” she tells him one night, “you don’t want Yukito-san to worry, do you?”

She’s pretty sure Touya knows what she’s doing, but if he does, he’s indulging her and letting her dote on him. It makes her feel useful, and Touya starts to look better after a while, so she figures she’s doing something right. That’s all that matters.

*

He still rides his bike, despite her protests. She tells him he is too tired, that he can't see straight, that the helmet is heavy. Any excuse she can come up with to keep him off of it. She does not want to come home to a message that her brother is in the hospital, and her stubbornness eventually forces him to give. Touya promises not to ride the bike until he's not as tired, but she knows he is lying, knows that the second she is out of sight, he will be straddling the motorcycle and taking off.

*

Yukito-san doesn’t come around as often. Touya says that he is just busy, and that they see each other at school, but Sakura can tell that Touya is worried. The way Touya's forehead wrinkles whenever he looks at the empty chair next to him and expects to see Yukito-san is heartbreaking, because she doesn't know what is going on.

Kero-chan tells her it's none of their business – that whatever is going on between Touya and Yukito-san is between them. Sakura disagrees.

Touya and Yukito-san are the people she loves best, aside from Syaoran-kun and her father and Tomoyo-chan. She wants the people she cares about to be happy, and despite Touya's forced smiles, Touya is not happy.

*

"Sakura-chan," Yukito-san says, and she can tell that he is surprised to see her. 

It took time to track him down; she did not know that Yukito-san had taken over Touya's part-time jobs. She wonders what else she doesn't know.

Yukito-san is looking at her expectantly, and Sakura forgets what she is here to say. She feels warm and happy and the smile on Yukito-san's face is a bit crooked. She wonders if Touya has noticed.

"You haven't been over in a while," she says finally, and a flash of guilt passes over Yukito-san's face.

"Ah." 

She takes a seat and stares at Yukito-san until he sits next to her. She is interrupting his work, but this is more important. Touya is more important than the many jobs that Touya used to do that Yukito-san now does. He motions to a co-worker who simply shrugs and moves on.

"How is he?" Yukito-san asks after a moment.

It never occurred to her that Touya could be lying, that they didn't see each other at school. The new school year has already started, and she knows that Touya and Yukito-san are in different classes now. If Yukito-san has picked up _all_ of Touya's part time work, then there wouldn’t be any time for them to see each other. 

She wonders what is going on.

"Come to dinner tonight and find out."

*

Dinner is strained. Touya and Yukito-san are sitting across from each other, and her father is on an overnight dig. It's the three of them, plus Kero-chan, but Kero-chan is upstairs playing whatever video game he managed to steal from Touya's room earlier in the day. 

Touya is staring intently at his food. He doesn't appear as sleepy – he managed to stay up the entire day, Kero-chan had informed her earlier – and the bags under his eyes are almost completely gone. He has looked up at Yukito-san a total of fifty-three times, and each time scowled back down at his dinner without saying a word.

The phone rings, and Touya rises. Quickly, she rushes from her seat. "I'll get it," she says as she darts past Touya. "It's probably Tomoyo-chan."

It's Syaoran-kun.

*

When she gets back to the table, the dinner plates have been cleared and Touya is scooping ice-cream into a bowl. She frowns at him and shoos him back to the table. "Yukito-san came here to see you," she scolds him and takes the scoop from his hand. 

Touya looks like he wants to say something, but shakes his head and goes back to the table. He stumbles a little, and Yukito-san is suddenly at his side, propping him up. Sakura knows that Touya is asleep.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," Yukito-san says. He is smiling, but it doesn't make her feel warm and safe. Instead, it makes her want to cry. "I'm going to take To-ya to his room. Maybe we can have ice-cream next time."

She nods and doesn't say anything as she watches Yukito-san take Touya out of the room.

*

Touya has developed the habit of leaving his window open, and she is not above using whatever means possible to spy on her brother. It's been a while since he's fainted, and she doesn't want to intrude on Yukito-san and Touya, so she runs to her room and picks up The Fly. 

A moment later, she is hovering to the side of Touya's window and peeking in.

Yukito-san is sitting in the chair next to Touya's bed and Touya is leaning against his pillows, awake. Neither of them are saying anything or looking at each other. 

She wonders if she should just make them some tea and take it to Touya's room when Yukito-san speaks.

"I'm sorry, To-ya."

Touya sighs and rubs his eyes. "I've told you, Yuki. You don't have to apologize."

"But," Yukito-san starts, but shakes his head before he continues. "I know."

*

There is tea and some freshly made cookies on the table when they come down. Touya still looks tired and Yukito-san stays a step behind, as though he's afraid that Touya will faint at any minute. She hurries them to their seats and shoots her brother a concerned look; he yawns and shoves a cookie in his mouth.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," Yukito-san says, pouring tea into the cups she'd placed on the table. 

"Yuki is staying the night," Touya says between cookies before Sakura can say anything. 

Sakura nods. "I'll get the spare futon out." 

*

She is finishing the last of her homework when someone knocks on her window. Only slightly alarmed (after all, it really can only be one person, she reasons), she unlocks the frame and pushes it open, letting Yue-san enter.

"You know," Kero-chan says, mashing buttons on the controller in an attempt to make his Angel do more damage, "you can use the _door_."

Yue-san ignores him and leans against the wall near her bed. He doesn't say anything, so Sakura takes the opportunity to tidy up her desk and place her homework neatly inside of its folder. Finally, with nothing left to distract her, she turns around. "Is nii-san all right?"

"He will be fine," Yue-san responds, eyes downcast. "He simply needs to rest more."

Sakura nods. "And how about you and Yukito-san? I didn't know he was taking over nii-san's part-time jobs."

Yue-san shrugs. "He is simply worried."

"About nii-san?"

"About many things," Yue-san replies cryptically.

Sakura bites her lip. "What can I do to help?" she asks finally. "Nii-san won't listen to me. He keeps trying to do things even though he's so tired all of the time."

Yue-san pushes away from the wall and kneels in front of her. "He will be fine," he says gently, locking his gaze with hers. "We will continue to watch over him."

She nods.

*

Yukito-san makes breakfast the next morning, and they leave for school together after Yukito-san helps Touya back to his room. She forgoes her skates and walks beside Yukito-san.

"He's still so tired," Yukito-san says quietly.

Sakura nods. "He's getting better, though," she asserts. "Everything will be all right, Yukito-san. Before we know it, nii-san will be back to his old self."

The smile he gives her is wistful, as though he wants to believe her, but isn't sure he can. "I'll try to come by more often."

*

Slowly, very slowly, Touya gets better. He's still groggy in the mornings, but he is able to stay up longer. He takes a few of his part-time jobs back from Yukito-san, which Sakura disapproves of, but it is a step forward. She can at least admit that.

Yukito-san is around a lot more now. He still gives Touya worried looks, but his smiles are more like she remembers them and less guarded.

She still watches them, though. She isn't quite sure she'll ever stop; they are very precious to her and she still feels guilty about everything, but, as time passes, she knows that everything will be all right.


End file.
